I'm a Doctor!
Gragulox Descending into the smokey, cloud-flecked atmosphere of Gragulox, the density of the trees becomes apparent. Apart from the heat traces of animals it is just about impossible to see anything of note. The majority of the world is a thick jungle, with the screeches of various animals and birds echoing like music. At several points, huge trees stand up above the rest as if sentries, watching the jungle. Hill and valleys are numerous, the trees rising and dipping violently, as if long ago someone carved out huge chunks of the planet. Jetfire has returned to Gragulox to check up on one of his experiments. Hopefully this time he won't run into any idiotic Decepticons who will almost ruin everything and end up causing the indigenous wildlife to attempt to eat them or tear them apart. However, in the case that he does, he's brought a guard along to help him out--namely, Air Raid. Air Raid loves shooting Decepticons, so he's a great candidate. He's bound to not have any trouble attacking a Decepticon as soon as he sees one. The scientist approaches the den where he had inoculated the eggsacs...thus far there are no adults in sight, so far so good. He turns to the Aerialbot. "Wait here, this shouldn't take long." The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Air Raid does indeed look eager to kick some aft, but he stays relatively non-fidgety, nodding at Jetfire and leaning against his bow. "What're you fiddlin' with anyhow?" Blast Off flies through this sector of space in shuttle mode, transporting Medevac from the scene of a recent skirmish. The two Decepticons are headed back to Cybertron when Blast Off gets a reading on Gragulox- it's two Autobots! That's a planet the shuttle had only recently found himself on, and has little desire to return to... but it is suspicious that the Bots keep returning here. He decides to check it out anyway. "Medevac, I have picked up two readings... Autobots... on the planet below. I am going to head in to investigate." The Combaticon enters the planet's atmosphere and lands, trying to come in low and remain hidden from the Autobots sensors for now. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Medevac sits inside Blast-Off's altmode, his medcical case at his feet as he reads a comic that he has snuck into the pages of a medical journal. He has just come from the battlefields of the G-Nebula, where while there was a great Decepticon victory, there were still lots and lots of casualties. Oddly enough, most of the casualties were lightly wounded soldiers who later died in the medical tent. "Oh, go on then!" Medevac turns the page, and laughs at the adventures of an hilarious cat. "Oh, this... medical journal is hilarious!" He peers out of the window at the planet below. "Say, Blast-Off, you're a combiner, right? If you ever need any upgrades, just come to me, I've always wanted to have a go at poking about in one of you guys." "I am attempting to restore an extinct techno-organic species." Jetfire says truthfully, but if anyone knows him well, they'd expect that there's more to the story than that. Such as an ideal result that would directly benefit the Autobots' cause against the Decepticons. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to do this, certainly not simply for the sake of restoring lost wildlife. "The atmosphere and composition of this planet is similar enough to that of its origin--nearly ideally so. Now, I need to watch the perimeter while I am inside. If you see any Decepticons--shoot them on sight." Air Raid tries to keep up, but he soon zones out as Jetfire explains. He's brought back to the present when shooting is mentioned, and straightens up. "Right-o, perimeter will be secure. Go do your science thing." Space Shuttle finds that he has little interest in someone "poking about inside of him". Just having to CARRY someone inside his cargo bay is annoying enough.... His voice carries a slight condescension as he replies, "I'm sorry, I am quite busy... for the next several solar cycles, at least. Perhaps you could talk to Brawl or Vortex?" Then he considers, no, wait, Brawl might actually be dumb enough to let Medevac "explore"..."No, actually, come to think of it, I now recall that ALL of us are busy for the next several years... why don't you try the Constructicons?" Once landed, he allows Medevac out of his cargo bay and transforms to root mode. "Now be careful- last time I was here, something HUGE tried to ...eat Blitzwing and me." The Combaticon sneaks forward, using the jungle for cover and heading to the Autobot signal. "And be quiet... they are nearby." He radios to Medevac, and brings out his ionic blaster. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Medevac takes a longing look at Blast Off's insides as he leaps from the transforming space shuttle into the jungle. One day he'll convince a gestalt member to let him prod them. Probably if they are unconscious is best. He checks in his bag for any turbo-chloroform, but sadly it is empty. "What a lovely planet!" he exclaims, taking in the Graguloxian air. "Though it does feel a bit like a forest in Woking." Air Raid detects the distant sound of foliage crunching, and readily leaves his post to investigate. Maybe it's a giant raptor. It's hard to glimpse the brown and purple of Blast Off through the trees, but bright yellow and loud Medevac on the other hand... "Stay where you are, 'con!" he exclaims, weapon drawn. Jetfire makes his way quietly into the den, and sure enough the embryos he had created with the genetic material are already half-formed, hanging in their eggsacs from a giant central nerve like overripe grapes from a massive vine. "Excellent," he murmurs to himself, then begins scanning and taking tissue samples. Everything is going as planned, thus far. He opens a comm to Air Raid. << If you are in need of my assistance please inform me.>> Curses, they've been spotted! How? Blast Off takes such care to be stealthy, and maintain muted, camoflaged colors, and... oh wait, he's got gaudy company. Who is not a Combaticon. And he is yet again reminded why he prefers working with his teammates. Oh well, what's done is done. He notices that Air Raid hasn't seemed to see HIM yet, though... so the Combaticon remains quiet and tries to sneak aound... perhaps he can find a way to slip past Air Raid, or at least come in behind him. He notes that the Autobot is standing next to the cave Jetfire had been studying before. He glances around for that huge creature... but no sign, thankfully. His sensors confirm that yes, it is indeed Jetfire in there- again. He radios to Medevac: <> Distraction? Medevac can do that! He walks boldly out of the undergrowth, waving his 'medic' badge in one hand, and holding out his other hand for a handshake. "Hi there, stranger! My name's Medevac and I'm a doctor! Don't worry, hypocratic oath and all that, ha ha!" Air Raid is stunned by the strange gesture for a few seconds, then narrows his optics. "I'm your enemy pal, no time for introductions!" Jetfire did say shoot on sight. Air Raid, still oblivious to Blast Off, pulls back on the crackling string of energy, an arrow of the same electrical substance manifesting between his fingers. With a sharp crack, he lies it fly, straight for Medevac's chest. <> Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Medevac with his Voltramite Warbow attack! Jetfire is still inside, performing a deep scan of one of the developing embryos. All of its vital signs look surprisingly good, and he smiles to himself. At least -something- is going right for him this mega-cycle. But then Air Raid comes in with news of a Decepticon. Ugh, should have known! <> Finishing the tests, he files the information away on his datanets and heads back outside. He has to make sure they don't come in and ruin everything, or figure out what he's up to. << I'm enroute, keep him occupied.>> Blast Off is a bit surprised at Medevac's...uh, "distraction"... but it worked! The shuttleformer makes his way around and behind Air Raid and is standing there (still trying to keep mostly hidden and out of Raid's view) not too far from the cave entrance when Jetfire emerges. Ah, payback time... for both their last experience here... and their encounter before then. Without any warning, the sniper fires at the scientist. "Argh!" Medevac is shot by Air Raid, staggering backwards. He points to the big red crosses painted onto his shoulders. "The Galactic Red Cross will hear about this!" he shouts angrily. "Not cool!" He flexes his fist, sending a few sparks out of it, and then with a 'THUMP' a defibrilating blast of electricity arcs out of it towards Air Raid. Combat: Medevac strikes Air Raid with his CLEAR! attack! Combat: Air Raid has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Blast Off strikes Jetfire with his Sniped! attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. <> Raid is stopped short by a flash of electricity. He gets jolted with a painful shock that leaves him twitching as he slumps to the ground, sparks dancing over his frame. When did medics get so mean. :( Jetfire had picked up two Decepticon presences as he approached the entrance to the den. But Blast Off fires at him before he can attack first. The shoot glances off of a shoulder, but the scientist ignores it for the most part. He needed to draw them away from the area. First, he can't allow them to discover what he's up to, and secondly...perhaps more importantly--the natives here are quite vicious. Hanging around their territory for long is never a good idea. Thus he leaps into the air, transforming and taking to the light blue skies as he sprays them with gunfire to keep their attention. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Tech Spaceship misses Medevac with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! -2 Combat: Tech Spaceship misses Blast Off with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! -2 Medevac ducks as Jetfire's beam lances over his head, and then starts to dash through the foliage towards the fallen Air Raid, pulling a hacksaw out of his medical bag in excitement as he runs. "Cover me, Blast-Off!" he shouts. "He's a combiner, right? Which leg is the fist stored in, left or right?" Upon reaching Air Raid, Medevac starts to enthusiastically amputate Air Raid's right leg Blast Off watches the scientist take off after his shot connects. He is about to go in and look inside the cave- he is here to investigate what the Autobots are up to, after all- when Medevac calls him to "cover him". Ah well, he can investigate AFTER he destroys the Autobot, too... "Uh... I don't think that's how it works for them, Medevac... But you go right ahead and find out. Have fun with your toys!" Blast Off transforms and takes off after Jetfire, who attacks- but misses. "Was that supposed to hit me, Jetfire? Let me show you true shooting skills!..." He sends an attack of his own towards the scientist. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Tech Spaceship expertly evades Space Shuttle 's attack! Combat: Space Shuttle misses Tech Spaceship with his Scientific Inqueries attack! -4 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Blast Off's attacks come Jetfire's way, but this time he expects them. His sleek form barrelrolls to the left, avoiding the lasers. <> Banking sharply, he slows down suddenly and launches a missile at the pursuing Combaticon. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tech Spaceship misses Space Shuttle with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Air Raid groans as consciousness returns to him. As does the pain of HAVING A LEG AMPUTATED. "Hey, HEY! GET OFF YOU PSYCHO!" He tries to sock Medevac in his mouthplate before getting up, only it's a little hard because leg is half sawed into and all. <> Combat: Air Raid takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Combat: Air Raid strikes Medevac with his POW (Punch) attack! Medevac is still happily sawing away at Air Raid's leg. Suddenly the Aerialbot wakes up and tries to punch him. "Hey, hey, stay down, I'm a doctor!" he calls out, reaching in his back for the JAWS OF LIFE to snip off the rest of Air Raid's leg. It looks pretty dangerous! "Don't worry, it will soon be over!" Combat: Medevac strikes Air Raid with his Jaws of Life attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Air Raid's Agility. (Crippled) Space Shuttle misses, which is ...disappointing. The shuttle continues to follow the other spaceship, banking around to the left with similar speed. He radios to Jetfire: "Trying to escape? Or is this a distraction, as well? What is so important in that cave down there that you feel the desire to return- despite what happened to us last time? Or do you simply have a death wish? I would be quite pleased to help you on your way, if THAT is the case...." And the shuttle unleashes another bombardment, blue light discharging towards the other craft. Air Raid says, "AAGH!" First Aid says, "What? What's wrong?" Elita One says, "was that Air Raid?" First Aid says, "It sounded like him. Air Raid, are you alright?" Jetfire says, "I'm coming, Air Raid." Space Shuttle also arcs out of the way as Jetfire unleashes another attack. TSKing, he fires away! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Tech Spaceship with his Cave in To My Questions.... attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Air Raid says, "Nrgh, I'm fine, fragger can BITE." The laser scorches Jetfire's right wing, but he manages to stay aloft. He hears Air Raid crying out over the comms, and decides to ignore Blast Off for now in favor of assisting his comrade. << I'm coming, Air Raid.>> he descends upon Medevac, transforming and swinging the blunt end of his rifle at the other Decepticon's head. "Get away from him!" The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Can Blast Off shoot Jetfire from above without also hitting his ally? Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Jetfire strikes Medevac with his Punch attack! Air Raid ain't quite fast enough and gets his leg ripped off by the jaws of death! With naught but one leg left, he falls onto his back in the scrambling as Jetfire pistol whips that hellacious medic. Reaching for his bow, he hastily pulls back an incendiary arrow and fires it up at Blast Off. <> Combat: Air Raid misses Space Shuttle with his Grenade Arrow Strafe attack! Medevac stuffs Air Raid's entire leg into his medical bag, which vanishes into the bag's subspace field like a cut-price magician. As he does that, he misses Jetfire smacking him in the face with his rifle. "Hey!" he shouts, pointing at the red crosses on his shoulder again. "I'm a DOCTOR! What is wrong with you?!" He pulls a pen-light out of his bag, flashing it around wildly at both the Autobot's faces. Combat: Medevac's Optometry for Beginners attack on Air Raid goes wild! Combat: Medevac misses Space Shuttle with his Optometry for Beginners Area attack! Combat: Medevac strikes Jetfire with his Optometry for Beginners Area attack! Combat: Medevac (Medevac) used "Optometry for Beginners": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Jetfire's Accuracy. (Blinded) Space Shuttle probably can't *easily* miss Medevac when Jetfire is so close... He debates for a moment anyway, then decides maiming a Medic who works on THEIR side is probably not such a good idea, even if it is Medevac. Especially since he never knows when he might need Medevac to repair him! The shuttle comes down behind Jetfire, transforming, and brings out his ionic blaster. Suddenly Raid fires off an attack at him, but the Combaticon ducks to the left. "Ha! You Autobots have such poor aiming skills...." Then, speaking of which...Medevac unleashes a wild attack, which nearly hits his own team member. "Watch it, you dolt!!!" He huffs at the medic, then fires at Air Raid. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Air Raid with his Medical Aid attack! -2 Ugh, Medevac's stupid lights are creating spots in Jetfire's optical fields. <> He tries to drag Air Raid off to the side behind some especially large trees and other underbrush as he slaps some kind of booster onto his own body--likely something for his automated regeneration systems. It won't fix much of the internal damage, but it would help. <> he asks as he digs for another one for the Aerialbot, though he's not sure how much good it would do since he's missing a leg. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jetfire quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Air Raid gets an ionic blast to the face. He sizzles there for a long moment before Jetfire drags him off into some cover. Though he certainly doesn't stay there. "YOU WANNA' TANGO BUDDY!" he shouts, demonstrating that he can infact still transform as he flips into a jet and takes to the skies, straight for Blast Off. Air Raid shifts and twists into his black F-15E Strike Eagle mode. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Blast Off with his M61 Vulcan attack! "I've got it!" Medevac hefts up his bag in the direction of Blast Off. He fires a warning laser in the direction of Jetfire as he dashes behind some foliage. "Are you going to be long, I'm eager to get to my new office!" Combat: Medevac misses Jetfire with his Laser attack! Combat: Medevac (Medevac) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Blast Off smirks internally as his shot hits. Heh. Air Raid transforms and comes at him angily- and the shuttleformer darts to the side easily. He gazes cooly over at the two 'Bots. "Am I supposed to be impressed, Autofool? You Aerialturkeys are pretenders to the sky, but Decepticons are vastly superior in every way... and my speed and agility can hardly be matched." He looks over at Medevac. "I suppose...but go run a medical scan of the cave in there and tell me if you see anything interesting, would you? Don't be eaten by "monsters" while you're at it, though." Blast Off fires at Air Raid again. Combat: Blast Off strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his TurkeyFry attack! -1 "Air Raid, wait!" Jetfire had been intending to give him a repair system booster anyway, but the Aerialbot takes off before he can even get it out. He sighs inwardly. He should have expected this from him. Ah well, good thing he's adapted the device to his missile launcher. He transforms and flies after his comrade to get in range, then fires the device out of the launcher. It latches onto the Aerialbot's fuselage, pumping its nanoscale contents into his body to assist with the auto-regeneration process. Combat: Error - Air Raid has been in combat too recently to be repaired. Wait until his COMBAT flag disappears. Combat: Jetfire quickly patches up some of F-15E Strike Eagle 's minor injuries. F-15E Strike Eagle curses as heat seers his fuselage deeply. He barrel rolls to get out of the beam, ignoring warnings on his HUD. Jetfire manages to get a device on him, damned if he knows what it's doing. He'll thank him later, at least. Blast Off's taunting easily spurrs his temper, and he dives sharply to wrack the area with a rattling shockwave. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Medevac with his Buzz the Tower Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Blast Off with his Buzz the Tower Area attack! Medevac is totally about to run to the cave and spy on Jetfire's slugs or whatever it is and move the scene along, but cruel Air Raid cruelly shoots him with his cruel missiles. "Argh!" Medevac shouts as he is shot, and keeps going when he reaches the cave mouth, running into the distance Combat: Medevac begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jetfire, F-15E Strike Eagle , and Blast Off Air Raid says, "A'ight, are we done here? Fragger stole my leg!" Blast Off has been having quite a good day, bringing the hurt to his enemies and avoiding being hit... until now. The Combaticon is hit with the outraged Aerialabot's attack and staggers back. "Well! You finally decided to enter the competition, as it were... about time!" He sneers... Then notices Medevac is leaving. Bah. While still quite healthy, the Combaticon is quite low on energon. He takes off after the other Con, but takes the time to stop in front of the cave entrance and take some quick scans. Yes, it's the eggs again... he doesn't pick up anything else. Was that really all the Autobots were interested in? No matter, he has readings, if any other decepticon cares to investigate them. Blast Off snerks over at the two 'Bots... "Let's do this again! It's been fun!" and retreats, transforming and heading off to allow Medevac to load up, so they can go back on their course. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Medevac will find that the den he is running toward is now filled with gestalt-sized monsters, so he'd be wise not to venture in. Meanwhile, Jetfire does his best to reign Air Raid in. <> Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.